


Ring Of Fire:  At The Window

by Devilc



Series: Ring of Fire [4]
Category: DCU, JSA
Genre: Angst, Character of Color, Chromatic Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-29
Updated: 2010-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-06 19:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devilc/pseuds/Devilc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is the scariest thing there is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ring Of Fire:  At The Window

**Author's Note:**

> Because love makes us vulnerable and humbles us like nothing else. We are all powerless before it.
> 
> Inspired by _JSA_ #75. (This will probably get jossed something fierce by _Infinite Crisis_ and _52_. But for now ....)

He channels the power and wisdom of ancient gods.

He has leveled his foes with but a clap of his hands.

He has the awed worship of an entire people.

He's about to tap on a windowpane and he's so frightened of what might happen next that his mouth has turned as dry as the sands of Kahndaq.

Done. (And he's so  it's a wonder he didn't accidentally put his fist through it.)

The curtain draws back and he's looking at Al's shocked face.

Pause.

The window slides open a crack.

"Teth Adam!" Al whispers, urgent. "You shouldn't be here! If they catch you "

"They won't catch me. They might discover me, but I assure you, they cannot capture me."

The ghost of a smile flickers across Al's face. Then: "You still shouldn't be here, the JSA "

"The JSA wants me to stay away from you."

"Yes." Hissed. Al's anxiety is all but palpable in the starlight.

_Here it is. The moment of moments. The sticking point. The now or never._

His voice is the merest breath of air. "But what do **you** want?"

"I _want_ to go, Teth Adam, but I **have** to stay."

Teth Adam feels his heart give a sickening lurch, and it doesn't help that Al's face is all screwed up from his effort not to cry.

"Does " And here Al draws in a great breath and visibly collects himself "Does that make sense?"

It does. Damn him, it does. "A man cannot serve two masters," he whispers bitterly.

"No. He can't." And Al gives him a heartbreaking smile. "And this master has me for the next few years."

His heart feels as if the Spectre's icy hand has clenched around it. "And then?" he finally manages to choke out.

Al smiles at him through the tears in his eyes. "And then I'll be free to do what I want."


End file.
